


I Eat Fir Seeds For A Living

by NoSirNotMeNotEver



Category: Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: And Max is so fine with that, Bart's fifteen this time, Blow Jobs, Bub Kink, But not crossdressing itself, Clothing Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Frottage, He do be on board, Im sorry about the crossdressing tag I don't know a better word for it, It's like Bart likes to wear skirts and panties and heels, It's not crossdressing, Jealousy, Lowkey a little fluffy, M/M, Max likes Bart in skirts, More like clothing kink again, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Polyamorous Bart Allen, Possessiveness, Skirt Kink, Southern accents, Underage Sex, all consensual, but I don't have a better word for it, but in healthy amounts, but not really, ish, older man/younger boy, uhhhh, wow how strange for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSirNotMeNotEver/pseuds/NoSirNotMeNotEver
Summary: "I thought yah said yah wouldn' be sleepin' 'round no more, boy.""An' I kept mah promise!"Max assumed his Durak face, and Bart stared back at him before he looked away, cheeks red with his cowment and his arousal."Fine. I...I slept with Pres'. But don't mean nothin'; he's mah bes' frien', Uncle Max. I swear. An' I ain't sleepin' with him like I sleep with yah."
Relationships: Bart Allen/Max Crandall, Bart Allen/Max Mercury
Kudos: 1





	I Eat Fir Seeds For A Living

Max's eyes widened as he saw the outfit on his boy, and he couldn't help but lick his lips, standing up from the couch to meet his "nephew."

"Bart, what are yah wearin'?"

Bart froze in front of him, and Max was quick to grab the boy's shoulders as Bart's eyelids fluttered, golden irises now only a thin ring around dark pupils.

"I thou' yah'd like it."

Max groaned, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head as Bart lifted up the Impulse-red skirt, showing him matching lace panties, and Max nearly came right then and there.

"Dammit, boy. Yah know what that does to me."

Max drawled, and he went to his knees, grabbing Bart's thigh when the boy let go of his skirt. 

"Hold it up."

"Yes, sir."

Max rolled his eyes at the snark, and he roughly patted Bart between the legs in retribution, getting a weak cry in response.

"Don't back-talk to meh, girly."

"Yessir."

"Better."

Max peeled down Bart's panties, the small boy's cock already twitching, and Max was grateful that he was still sexy enough to make his boy hard.

He didn't know why Bart pursued him, and he didn't dare ask, for fear that the spell would break and Bart would ignore him. 

Or worse, start sleeping around with the other students in his grade. 

Max was a sick, sick old man. 

"M-a-a-a-x."

Max rolled his eyes at his boy's impatience, and he gently grasped Bart's cock, making the boy gasp and reach back for the dining table with a hand, his other trying to hold up his skirt. 

Max didn't mind how he couldn't see Bart's face as he easily took his boy into his mouth, the sweet mouthful enough to make his own cock strain against his pants. 

Max suddenly huffed in frustration, and he pulled back, making Bart whine uselessly.

"Uncle Max, why— why'd yah stahp?"

Max felt even more heat pool in his belly, and he gently stoked Bart's thigh, kissing up the muscular limb that was adorned with a few love bites at the Adonis's Belt of Bart's body, and he shook his head, standing up to his full height.

"I thought yah said yah wouldn' be sleepin' 'round no more, boy."

"An' I kept mah promise!"

Max assumed his Durak face, and Bart stared back at him before he looked away, cheeks red with his cowment and his arousal.

"Fine. I...I slept with Pres'. But don't mean nothin'; he's mah bes' frien', Uncle Max. I swear. An' I ain't sleepin' with him like I sleep with yah."

Max waited a second, and then he went down to his knees again, Bart giving a shaky moan as he started to blow him again. 

Max was still angry, but as long as Bart had slept with Preston, it was alright. 

Preston was a good boy, and was an even better friend. 

So he didn't mind as much.

But still, someone had fucked his boy, and fury still ran blood-hot through him, but he turned it into arousal, bobbing his head with a renewed passion. 

"Uncle Max, I– Imma–"

Max hummed, vibrating his tongue, and he moved a hand up to press into the hickeys on Bart's thighs, his boy's hips uselessly humping forward as he squeezed his skirt tightly, and Max happily groaned as Bart came in his mouth.

He licked Bart through it, and then he let his boy's still-hard cock slip from his lips, praising the fact that speedsters had no refractory period and that Bart was so young. 

"Take off yah shirt."

"Mah shirt?"

"Yes."

"A-Alright, Uncle Max."

Max watched appreciatively as Bart stripped, and he couldn't help but growl as the fifteen-year-old boy reached for his skirt to take it off, nodding when Bart kept it on.

"Tha's it. Good boy."

Max stood again, and he unbuttoned his pants, taking his heated cock in hand and pressing his boy into the table, Bart easily grinding against him. 

Max lifted the skirt again, this time holding it with his thumbs as he clamped his hands around Bart's hips, the soft pink of Bart's flesh drawing him in as they frotted. 

"Uncle Max, kiss meh."

And Max was very good at listening to his boy.

He ducked his head down, finally wrapping his hand around both Bart and himself, and the teen groaned appreciatively, little hips humping into his hand.

"Hey, easy, Bub. Don' wanna fall off."

"S' then take meh ta bed."

Again, Max could always listen to Bart.

He let go of Bart's dick, and he hoisted the boy over his shoulder before snatching Bart's red panties, making his way towards the stairs and climbing them.

"Gonna fuck yah blue, make yah think twice before yah fuck anyone else. Hear meh?"

"Yessir."

Max unceremoniously dumped Bart on the bed, and he ripped away Bart's skirt, leaving the boy completely naked except for his high heels.

Max looked at them, and he felt his heart stutter.

"Where'd yah get these."

It wasn't a question. 

"Got– got 'em from Tim. C'mon, Uncle Max, backta bed."

Max shook his head, ignoring the undoubtedly expensive heels, refusing to think about how Bart had lied and hadn't only fucked Preston, but now wasn't a time for that. 

Now was a time to make sure Bart stayed. 

"Oh gawd, Max–"

Max humped against his boy, the both of them starting to frot again, their hips rolling as they fucked as much as they could without Max actually going inside of Bart, or Vice Versa, and he grabbed Bart's soaked panties, making his boy eagerly lick them and relishing in the moan his boy gave.

"Don' get 'em too messy; I wanna have somethin' to use later, Bub."

Max purred, and he rabbited forth again, his cock brushing the underside of Bart's.

The small teen desperately clawed at Max's shoulders, tugging him down so that they were chest to chest, muffled whimpers leaving Bart's mouth until Max bit the panties right out of Bart's pink bow lips.

"Mmm."

Max laved his tongue over the wet panties, shuddering at the taste of Bart's precome, and he lapped it up, his own grunts and huffs muffled against the bright red lace. 

He reached down and tweaked Bart's nipples, and just like that, Bart was coming again, tears beading up in yellow eyes from how overwhelmed his boy was.

It was beautiful to watch Bart fall apart, and even more amazing to kiss him through it, biting the breath from Bart's lips.

It didn't take much after that for Max to come, but then he did, and he was clutching Bart to him, praying that Bart was his forever. 

Sadly, nothing that he had ever loved had stuck around for long.


End file.
